Into the Woods
by Lunar Water Syrin
Summary: A serial killer comes to Oahu, attacking and killing couples. Danny and Kono have to go undercover to find and hopefully capture the killer. (This will get darker in later chapters.)
1. The New Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of it's characters. Today, I only own my villain. And whatever ratty place they end up being in. I'm warning that his fic will be darker in later chapters than my other fics I have written so far.**

 **I also enjoy Danny and Kono going undercover ever since S1 E3. I think they needed to go undercover more as a couple.**

 **This is in no way connected or associated with Aloha Hawaii Tours.**

* * *

Steve walked into the front doors of 5-0 after getting off of the phone with the Govenor. He knocked on Danny's door and indicated to the tech table where the cousins were already standing. Danny quickly finished up his phonecall and joined the others at the table.

"Hey guys, gather round," McGarrett waited a few seconds until everyone stepped closer to the tech table, "so, we have a new perp that's recently come to the Govenor's attention that he wants us to pay attention to. There have been 3 couples found on Oahu that have been tortured and killed. All 3 couples have been found in abandoned cabins somewhere deep in a forest on the island. It appears that the members of each couple killed at roughly the same time based on the TOD*. Now, the male is found with his wrists and ankles taped to the chair and facing a bed. The female of the pair is always found on the bed but doesn't appear that she is tied down like the male is. But each woman does appear to have bruises on both wrists and her neck left by a large, male hand. While we do have the outlines of his hand, we can't get any prints and it appears that he doesn't leave behind any sort of DNA. The HPD techs have combed over the crime scenes and haven't been able to find any sort of trace."

"They found any hair left behind or skin under the female victims nails?" Chin asked.

Steve shook his head, 'Nothing. No hair. No skin cells. Now, we're not sure if he cleans underneath the nails or if none of the victims have been able to put hands on him. Based on the bruises on the female victims, it appears that he holds the woman down by her wrists while his lower half pins her down. There is also signs that the woman is raped before she's killed as well as brusing around her neck and a crushed larynx. Based on the bruising around his wrists, we know the male is kept alive before he is also strangled as there is a matching bruise around his neck as well."

"Well, you know what they say: Once is a chance. Twice is a coincidence. Three is a pattern," Chin stated simply.

"Another piece of information is that the male is white while the female is a native." Steve stated.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Kono questioned.

"As of yet, we don't know. He isn't leaving behind any sort of message or information as to why he is doing this. And if that wasn't already bad enough, we also found indentations on the floor equidistant apart," Steve continued.

Kono looked thoughtful for a moment before asking warily, "You mean something like a tripod?" Steve nodded gravely.

"You mean he actually films them while he does all this to them?" Danny asked incredulously, hands flying through the air as he asked his question.

"That's fucked up," Kono expressed while shaking her head. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

Steve started again, "That's not the end of it. We have been able to do a bit of recon on the couples and none of them stayed in the same hotel."

Chin sighed, "So we've hit a dead end."

"Not exactly. It appears that every couple went on an island tour run by a few locals called Aloha Tours. Now, they seem to have a few different tour guides so we're not sure which one of them is the perp but I've already talked to the head of the the tours about setting up interviews with their guides. Based on the intel that we have Chin, I want you to interview the guides. Danny, Kono, get prepared because you guys are gonna go undercover."

"What?" Kono's mouth hung open, her eyes went wide as her hands dropped to her side.

"Steve, uh-uh. No way! You see what this guy is doing to couples right? Why can't we do a stakeout or something?" Danny's hands were flying all over the place now.

"Now Steve, there has gotta be a better solution than this!" Chin chimed in.

"Guys, I wish there was another way but this is the fastest way I can think of to get this guy. If there were some sort of a safer way to do this then I would suggest it," Steve

Danny snorted, "You? Safe? Please. I'd just as sooner claim pineapple is my favorite fruit as you do something safe."

Steve held up his hand and looked pointedly at Danny, "I didn't say it wouldn't be without it's risks Danny." He turned his eyes to the group, taking in each of them, "If you guys can think of some other way then I am all ears." Steve opened his arms as if to open the floor to them." He looked them each in the face, passing from Chin to Kono to Danny and sweeping back again. They each had a look of shock on their faces before they turned thoughtful. Everyone took a few minutes but it could be seen the moment that each of them couldn't come up with a better idea and gave up, turning their heads to the others to see if they came up with anything else. They each shook their heads before turning back to Steve.

Danny spoke for the group, sighing heavily, "We got nothing. Fine, what do we need to do?" Steve nodded his head.

"First, we need to get you guys set up in a hotel and then with Aloha Tours for the next day. I'll set that up. Chin, continue to set up the interviews with the tour guides and see if maybe we can get a lead or find the guy before Kono and Danny have to go on the tour. Danny, Kono, go home and pack a bag. I should be able to have you guys set up in a hotel room by later this afternoon. Alright team, let's move." Danny turned from the tech table, grumbling, while he trudged to collect his things from his office and head home. Kono turned and headed back to her office to do the same though looking a little more collected than Danny. She calmly collected her things and headed for Danny's office. She knocked before entering.

"Danny?" Danny turned to look from where he was collecting the last of his things.

He smiled before addressing her, "Hey Kono, what's up?"

"I know you're not overtly excited about doing this mission with me but I promise I'll make it as painless as possible."

"No Kono, this doesn't have to do with you. I have no problem doing an op with you. I just...there are so many ways that this can go bad," Danny put a hand on her upper arm before looking into her eyes, his gaze softening, "I don't want you to get hurt or for anything bad to happen to you." Kono smiled before stepping into Danny and pulling him into a hug. Danny was momentarily stunned before he wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug. They stepped back from each other, still smiling.

Kono continued, "I had a thought, we should arrive in the same car to give the appearance that we're a true couple. I figure we can use yours since it's flashier. Give more of an appearance of the mainlander who has 'swooped in to save the island girl from a dull life'. Figure it would make for a better cover." Danny smiled and wrapped an arm around Kono's waist, pulling her flush against his body.

"You've got good instincts, shnookums." He used his other hand to tap at the tip of her nose. Kono giggled.

"Shnookums?"

Danny grinned back at her, "Hey, give me a break. It's been a while since I've done this."

"I didn't think you were **that** out of practice. Don't worry _love bug_ , we can work on it on the way over to the hotel." They smiled at each other before separating and walking out of his office together and out the front doors of 5-0. They headed to their respective cars to head to their houses to pack.

* * *

 ***TOD - time of death**


	2. John and Lula

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters. Nor do I own the Hilton Hawaiian, Pocohontus** **, Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive or Sister Sledge's We Are Family.**

* * *

Kono had just thrown the last of her clothes as well as a toiletry bag into a suitcase when her phone played the 'Tetris' theme to let her know that she had an incoming text message. She picked it up and smiled when she saw the recipient:

 **Hey, we need to work on a bit of a back story when you get here so our stories are consistent.**

Kono picked up her keys and suitcase in one hand, replying with the other one:

Shoots.

She shoved her phone in her purse and headed out the door. After locking up, throwing her suitcase in her trunk and hopping into her car, the Tetris theme came out of her purse. She stuck her hand in to find it while sticking her keys in the ignition. Her hand closed around it and she pulled it out and read the message:

 **Shoots? Why can't you just say 'cool' or 'yeah' like every other person? Why is Hawai'i so strange?!**

Kono shook her head. Leave it up to Danny to find the smallest thing to rant about. She started hr car and headed to his house.

About 30 minutes later, she pulled up in front of the new apartment complex. She left her suitcase in her car and got into the elevator. Once she arrived at the apartment door, she let herself in with her copy of his key.

Based on their history as a team, they had all agreeded that everyone needed a copy of everyone else's house key as well as security code for their alarm system. It provided a lot less hassle for the team when they visited each other. She let herself in.

"Danny?" She scanned the living room and kitchen for him before heading up the hallway. The closer she got to his bedroom doorway, she could head the sound of the shower running. "Danny?" She tried again. She heard the water shut off and a few moments later, she saw his head and a shoulder pop out of his bedroom door. His smile was blinding when one managed to get a genuine smile from him. He had one such smile leveled at her which caused a small flutter of butterflies in her stomach. _He really should smile more_.

"Hey! I'm gonna be a few minutes. Just gotta get dressed. There's beer in the fridge if you want." He disappeared back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. She turned around, heading back to the kitchen. She went to the fridge, fully intending to grab a beer except when she looked in, she saw 2 rows of juice boxes at the front of the fridge just below eye level. She smiled as she reached for one. She closed the door with her elbow as she stuck in the straw. She sipped as she plopped herself on the couch. Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV and flicked through the channels til she settled on a movie. She put her feet on the coffee table as she sipped, crossed at the ankles which is how Danny found her 10 minutes later. He smiled at the picture she presented, thinking to himself that she looked cute like this and that he wouldn't mind finding her here like this more often. He turned to the kitchen and retrieved a juice box for himself as well before that line of thinking could go any further. He settled next to her on the couch, mimicking her body language. He tilted his juice box to her, cheersing them. She tapped hers to his before he spoke, "So rookie, what do you got?"

"Rookie? Seriously Danny? I've been with you guys for 3 years now and still with this rookie crap?" She shoved him in his side with her elbow. He smiled around the straw as he turned his body to face hers. She huffed before continuing, "The easiest lie is one rooted in truth," Danny raised his eyebrows. Maybe she wasn't as much a rookie as they kept referring to her as. "So let's stick with the story of how we first met. You spotted me from the shore while I was surfing. After getting knocked from my wave and decking the guy sideways, you told me my right hook was impressive before asking me out on the spot. Said you could appreciate a woman that stood up for herself. I thought you were cute so I said yes. You tried to impress me by telling me that you used to box. I was _so enchanted_ with you on our first date that when you asked me out on our second date during our first, I immediately agreeded. You wined and dined me, showed me the 'good life' by flying me here and there on our dates. Eventually we fell in love staring at a Hawaiian sunset."

"Nice job. Maybe you're not such a rookie after all."

"Thanks. So, what have you got?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've come up with our back story of how we met and got to where we are. I know you're the senior officer here but you gotta help out a little bit."

"Okay, okay. Umm, let me thing for a moment." Kono stared at him as she saw him go into his head, casually sipping from her juice box. Kono started humming the 'Jeopardy' theme song after a while.

"Alright woman, keep you bathing suit on!" Flashes of removing her swimsuit flashed through Danny's head til he could get at the supple flesh underneath it. He felt a stirring in his groin, tamping down that thought before speaking again, " I'm a businessman from the main land, from New Jersey obviously. I own an investment firm and came down to do some business. On one of those rare days when I had some time off I decided to come down to the beach and that's when I saw you on your board. I'm the CEO which is how I can get so much time off. That and trying to start a branch down here as well. We've been dating for 6 months and it's going really well so far. And who knows, this may be the trip where I propose."

"Oh really? You think we're doing that well?"

"I think I'm just that good." Kono rolled her eyes.

"So, where's the ring?"

"Huh?"

"My engagement ring. You said you were gonna propose then I want to see the ring."

"I said I _might_ propose. It isn't definitive."

"I bet you don't even have a ring." Danny looked at her defiantly. He sucked the last of the juice out of his juice box, putting it down on the table before he got up and headed back to his bedroom. Kono looked after him. _Man, his ass looks good. I hope I can get my hands on it_.

Danny walks across his bedroom to his dresser. He pulled open the second drawer and dug into the back corner. His hand closed around a small, black, velvet box. He held it in one hand while he grabbed his suitcase with the other. He held the box in his hand as he walked back to Kono. She looked up at his return. He threw the ring box in the air in her direction. She caught it with her free hand. She put her emptied juice box down as Danny spoke. "It belonged to my Nona who gave it to my dad to give to my mom who gave it to me. Before you ask, my mom didn't think that Rachel was truly 'the one' for me and I was upset but she sees my life now and how happy I am so she trusts that the next woman I do ask will be the right one." The ring was a rose gold band with a marquise shaped diamond in the setting. There were 2 small diamonds on either side of the main diamond.

"Danny, this is beautiful!" She looked into his eyes, "The woman who is lucky enough to get this will be a very special woman indeed. She gently closed the box as she pushed herself up off the couch. She placed the box in his hand, her hand covering the box in his. She could see an openness in his eyes, making him appear vulnerable. She pushed down his hand and stepped into his personal space. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek. He leaned into the touch using his free hand to cover her hand and nuzzle his face against it, closing his eyes as he did so. He sighed heavily, turned his face further into her hand. His lips ghosted over her palm. Kono took in a quick breath as she felt his soft lips against her palm. He let out another sigh before removing her hand from his face and placing it back by her side. As he pulled the ring box from her grasp to place it in his pocket, she let out a fast huff. He put the box back into his pocket. The moment was interrupted by a ping on Danny's phone. Steve had sent a message to the group chat:

 _The Ali'i Ocean Front Suite is reserved for ou at the HIlton Hawaiian under the name John Smith._

 **And let me guess, her name is Pocahontas?**

 _Har—har funny guy. Kono's name is Lula Kali'i._

 **Okay, thanks. Check in at 3?**

 _Yep. Check in when you guys get settled._

 **As long as it's on your dime, I will. In fact, I think I'll book us for some spa treatments as well.**

 _Watch it Danno. I'd love to see you explain that expense to the Govenor._

Kono simply read over his shoulder, smiling at the two friends. Danny put his phone away and grabbed the two suitcases.

"Ready to go Lulu?"

"Call me that again and you're gonna be limping into the Hilton Hawaiian _Johnny Boy_." Kono grabbed Danny's car keys out of the bowl by the door, locking the door behind them before following him to the car. They stored their bags in the trunk and headed for the Hilton Hawaiian.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They stopped to 5-0 HQ to pick up their ID's and Danny's credit cards from Toast. Danny pulled the car up to the front of the HIlton Hawaiian in front of the valet section, popping the trunk so that the bellboy could collect their luggage. Danny rounded the car to help Kono out, taking her hand as she stepped out of it, pulling her to be plastered to his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning in and whispering, "Ready?"

Kono leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder, "Ready whenever you are." They strolled into the the lobby of the Hilton Hawaiian to wait in the line for check-in, looking to the world like a couples in love.

"You sure you can do this? What this guy is doing is fucked up and if we somehow manage to get close then this will be one of the most serious cases we will ever have." Danny leaned in and whispered into her ear, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

Kono smiled and ducked her head, using her hair as a bit of cover, "I understand the consequences Danny. I know how serious this could be. We've been in and gotten out of some fucked up situations before. This time will be no different." Tucking her hair behind her ear, they both smiled as they stepped up to the counter.

"Aloha and Welcome to the Hilton Hawaiian. I'm Leilani. How can I assist you today?"

"Hi, I have a reservation under the name John Smith. I came down to close a deal and decided to surprise my girlfriend Lula here with a mini vacation since she seems to be so busy that she couldn't get the time off," Danny turned to grin at Kono, "but she's worth it."

"Awww, Johnnie," Kono crooned. She leaned in and gave Danny a quick peck on the lips. Danny gripped her slightly tighter around her waist before turning back to Leilani.

"Alright Mr Smith, if I could just get your ID and a credit card to process your reservation," Leilani said. Danny whipped out the credit card and ID for John Smith, handing them to Leilani. Leilani takes them, checking the names on both, swipes the credit card before handing them back to Danny as well as a set of room keys. "I see that you've booked the Auli'i Ocean Suite! So here are your room keys," she looks over their shoulders, indicating to the bellboy with their bags, "Kino will show you to the suite. Enjoy your stay here at the Hilton Hawaiian!" Kino smiles at them before directing them to the elevators, hitting the button for them. Once they get out on their floor, he goes to the suite with Kono and Danny trailing behind him. He uses his key to open the suite for them. Kono and Danny exchange a look, realizing that they're gonna have to have Chin run all the employees with access to all the rooms which now includes the bellboys. The bellboy sets up the suitcases on the two suitcase stands before asking them if they need anything else. Danny assures him he doesn't need anything else. He reaches into his pocket, opens his wallet and places a $20 in the young man's hand, thanking him for his assistance. Once the young man leaves, he turns back to Kono.

"Make sure you note that. I'm going to get that back from Steve later." Kono laughs before she heads to the balconey, leaning on the railing, to take in the scenery. She knows that she lives here but sometimes she forgets how beautiful Hawai'i can be. Danny joins her, leaning on the railing about a foot away from her, "You know, with views like this, one can almost forget that Hawai'i only has one season and sand and bugs everywhere." Kono turns to look at him, surprised. "What?"

"You said Hawai'i right," she breaks out into a grin, "I knew you would learn to love it here. Wait til I tell Chin and Steve about this," she says as she pulls out her cell phone.

Danny's hand whips out to grab the wrist of the hand holding the cell phone, "Don't you dare." Kono's gaze goes from amused to serious. She's staring into Danny's cerulean eyes and he's staring into her hazelnut brown ones. The energy has changed from excited to something else.

Danny can feel Kono's pulse under his fingers. He feels the instant that it speeds up. His eyes are searching hers before he steps into her space, feeling it pick up look in Kono's eyes changes from serious to interest, eyes tracking his every move before resting on his face. Danny slides his arm around her waist, pulling her fully against him. His gaze hasn't left her eyes. He leans in, constantly searching her eyes and face for any signs of hesitancy. Seeing none, he leans in closer. He watches her eyelids flutter close as she prepares for what they are both is sure to come. When Danny is 2 inches from Kono's lips, _Wanted Dead or Alive_ starts playing from his back pocket. Danny groans, using his right hand to grab his phone out of his pocket, flicking it open irritatedly, "Yes Steve?" That snaps Kono out of the moment, her eyes popping open before she steps back.A moment later, _We Are Family_ plays from Kono's hand. Danny releases her wrist so she can answer.

"Chin, what's up?" They each hold a quick conversation with their partners relaying that the ID's are holding up so far and they are checked into their hotel room. Kono rask that Chin check out the hotel staff as well, just in case any of them have a crossover with someone from Aloha Tours. They each wrapped up their conversations. Looking at each other, they realised that whatever moment they had, the momentum was broken. They both sighed and headed inside.


End file.
